Incredibles 2
Incredibles 2 is a 2018 American computer-animated superhero film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Written and directed by Brad Bird, it is the sequel to The Incredibles (2004) and the second full-length installment of the franchise. The story follows the Parr family as they try to restore the public's trust in superheroes while balancing their family life, only to combat a new foe who seeks to turn the populace against all superheroes. Craig T. Nelson, Holly Hunter, Sarah Vowell and Samuel L. Jackson reprise their roles from the first film; newcomers to the cast include Huckleberry Milner, Bob Odenkirk, Catherine Keener and Jonathan Banks. Michael Giacchino returned to compose the score. Plot Following the events of the first film, the Incredibles and Frozone battle the Underminer, who has just appeared to terrorize Municiberg. Though they prevent the destruction of City Hall, they are unable to stop him from robbing a bank and escaping. The collateral damage caused by the incident outrages the government and prompts them to shut down the Superhero Relocation Program, leaving the Parrs without financial assistance. Violet's love interest Tony Rydinger also discovers her superhero identity, forcing agent Rick Dicker to erase his memory of her. Frozone informs Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl of an offer from Winston Deavor, a wealthy businessman. He and his sister Evelyn propose sending the heroes on secret missions which will be recorded and publicized to regain public trust in superheroes. Due to Mr. Incredible's tendency to accidentally cause collateral damage, Winston chooses Elastigirl for the initial missions. While Elastigirl is away, Bob struggles with his new role as a stay-at-home parent: Dash has trouble with math homework, Violet becomes withdrawn after Tony fails to show up for their first date due to his memory wipe, and Jack-Jack wreaks havoc with his burgeoning superpowers. He takes Jack-Jack to Edna Mode, who develops a suit that helps control his abilities. Meanwhile, on her missions, Elastigirl encounters a mysterious supervillain called the Screenslaver, who projects hypnotic images via TV screens. She tracks him down to his hideout in an apartment building, and unmasks him as a pizza deliveryman who claims to have no recollection of his actions. At a party celebrating the Screenslaver's arrest, Winston announces a summit of world leaders to legalize superheroes, hosted aboard his luxury hydrofoil yacht, the Everjust. Unsettled by the ease with which she captured the Screenslaver, Elastigirl realizes that he was being controlled by a pair of mind-control goggles. Evelyn forces the goggles onto Elastigirl, revealing herself to be the mastermind behind the Screenslaver. Evelyn explains that she has hated superheroes since Gazerbeam and Fironic failed to save her father's murder by burglars. The event led her to conclude that superheroes have taken independence from society, who in turn had become dangerously over-reliant on superheroes. She plans to sabotage her brother's summit and cause a catastrophe that will tarnish the reputation of superheroes, ensuring they remain outlawed forever. Using Elastigirl, she lures Bob into a trap, then sends another group of hypnotised superheroes previously invited to the summit to subdue the Parr children. Frozone tries to protect them, but is overwhelmed and placed under Evelyn's control. Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack escape with the help of the Incredibile, a high-tech car once owned by Mr. Incredible, and reach Winston's yacht. On board, the hypnotized Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone recite a vindictive manifesto on air to paint superheroes as a threat. They subdue the ship's crew, aim the hydrofoil at Municiberg, and destroy the controls. The Parr children reach them, and Jack-Jack removes Elastigirl’s goggles. She in turn frees Mr. Incredible and Frozone. The Incredibles and Frozone release the other mind-controlled superheroes by destroying their goggles, then work together to prevent the Everjust from crashing into the city by turning the ship. Evelyn attempts to escape in a jet, but is apprehended by Elastigirl and arrested. Due to their actions, superheroes around the world regain legal status. Later, Tony accompanies Violet to a movie with the family. When the Parrs spot a high-speed pursuit of gunmen by the police, Violet leaves Tony at the theater, and the Incredibles give chase in a remodeled red Incredibile. Cast * Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible, the father of the family who possesses super strength and limited invulnerability.4 * Holly Hunter as Helen Parr / Elastigirl, the mother of the family who has the ability to stretch her body into many shapes and forms.5 * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr, the family's daughter and first child, who can become invisible and project force fields for limited lengths of time.4 * Huckleberry Milner as Dashiell "Dash" Parr, the family's troublemaker first son, who has superhuman speed. He was previously voiced by Spencer Fox in the first film.4 * Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr, the infant son of Bob and Helen who has a large assortment of powers. ** Nick Bird provides the vocal effects of Jack-Jack's monster form. * Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best / Frozone, Bob's best friend, who has the ability to form ice from humidity.6 * Bob Odenkirk as Winston Deavor, a superhero fan who leads a telecommunications company with his sister Evelyn, and wants to bring back superheroes by revamping the public's perception of them.789 * Catherine Keener as Evelyn Deavor, Winston's younger sister, a technological genius who has never encountered a problem she could not solve. She is later revealed to be "Screenslaver". 789 * Bill Wise as a pizza delivery man hypnotized to pose as the "Screenslaver", a villain who hijacks screens and uses them to hypnotize people.1011 * Brad Bird as Edna "E" Mode, a fashion designer for superheroes and a close friend of the Parrs.4 * Jonathan Banks as Rick Dicker, a government agent responsible for helping the Parrs stay undercover and unremarkable. When his department is shut down, the Parrs are left to their own devices. He was previously voiced by Bud Luckey in the first film; Luckey died in 2018, and the film is dedicated to his memory.89 * Michael Bird as Tony Rydinger, Violet's love interest.11 * Sophia Bush as Karen / Voyd, an aspiring superhero with the power to create portals.89 * Phil LaMarr as: ** Krushauer, an aspiring superhero with the power to telekinetically crush objects.12 ** He-Lectrix, an aspiring superhero with the power to control electricity.12 * Paul Eiding as Gus Burns / Reflux, an elderly aspiring superhero who can vomit hot lava.12 * Isabella Rossellini as Ambassador, a foreign official committed to the support and legalization of superheroes.813 * John Ratzenberger as The Underminer, a mole-like supervillain who seeks to bring war and destruction to the world.12 * Barry Bostwick as Mayor * Jere Burns as Detective No. 1 * Adam Rodriguez as Detective No. 2 * Kimberly Adair Clark as Honey Best, Frozone's wife.11 * Usher as Lucius Best's valet14 Gallery Trivia Category:The Incredibles Films Category:2018